Magnus "Black" Patrick Redfren
General Information Known Languages English Russian Italian Chinese Personality -Impulsive -Protective -Little regard for human life -Slow to anger -Tries to simply “go with the flow” -Extremely Stubborn (you’d have better luck persuading water to not be wet) Role Alignment Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Impulsive ☀-Chain Smoker -HEMA Practicioner -Martial Artist -Bartends as side work -Sings -Plays Piano and Drums Protective ABSOLUTE HAMILTRASH Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies History Magnus is the older brother of Raven Redfern. Born first in their parents’ rather nice apartment and was quick to make a name for himself in their home of New York City. At first he seemed like what would be your typical “picked on at school” story. These sorts of ideas would be mostly false. He was not very far into private elementary school when he starting getting picked on by kids that were bigger than him. All it took was one bad day with them before parents were called. Not for your average “Your son has been misbehaving” ordeal that most try to dress it up as. They had been called because Magnus had to be pulled off the one bully before he broke the kid’s skull on the monkey bars support beam with the other hanging by his beefy Hanes from the tunnel slide. Being quickly expelled not too far into the 4th grade, the family had decided that maybe putting him into public school with his little sister would calm him down. And boy howdy were they wrong. Struggling to find an outlet, Magnus was known for constantly getting into fights, picking on other bullies, and the occasional firecracker in the toilet. His parents had finally conceded and settled to start teaching his son how to fight. Running off of the idea that he could “get the fight out of him in a ring rather than at school”. Which seemed to be working for the most part. As time went by, the fights were less often (he was still famous for defending his little sister at whoever was picking on her’s expense) and things seemed to be normal for a change. By the time high school rolled around, Zak was a rather accomplished martial artist, decent marksman, and rather skilled when it came to planning and strategizing (mostly for pranks and general mischief). Though his grades were suffering despite the fact that he was clearly intelligent and knew what he was talking about. Having enough of it all, he dropped out by 16, planning to simply get a job and work for a living. After a few odd jobs here and there, their father sighed and decided to bring his son into their mercenary company after countless weeks of arguing. Though it was on his very first mission when things went tits up and out of control. The mission was supposed to be simple, break into the research facility, save some hostages, save the day, your typical day in paradise. Though what nobody had bothered to tell them was one of the projects the researchers had been working on. Codenamed Project Achilles, a variant of the Mirakuru, they had been working of formulas to make super soldiers meant to be able to adapt and overcome superheroes should they turn on humanity. All of these attempts seemed to be getting worse and worse results, with the subjects either dying from the toxicity of it, going into shock and dying from the change, or being turned into mindless rage-filled monsters, hope in the project was beginning to fade fast. They were unable to test their most recent sample of Project Achilles before the researchers had been taken hostage. Little did they know that they were about to finally have a success. During a gunfight, the sample was shattered, filling the lab with the mutagenic gas. It was only at the last second when the emergency systems kicked in and neutralized the virus before Magnus could go critical and die. He was alive, barely. Though the rest of his team was not so lucky. Magnus awoke days later in a hospital, unsure of what happened or how he had got there. Little did he realize just how changed he really was. It was not even a few hours after waking up when he noticed the changes about him. Aside from his eyes seeming to glow, he seemed to put on quite a bit of muscle, and the fact that his reactions seemed to be off the charts. After some time, they had discovered that whatever was in that gas seemed to alter him for the better. While his ability with a gun went completely out the window, his melee abilities seemed to go beyond what was thought to be humanly possible. So for the next couple years, he continued to work with his father, honing in his newfound powers to a refined and deadly edge. Right up until they all went into cryostasis to escape the nuclear war that was beginning. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Mercenary (Formerly) Unemployed (Currently) Enemies Too many to count Rednecks EVERYWHERE Allies Big Damn Heroes Inc (Mercenary company) Notable Relatives Raven Redfern Chris Redfern Libby Frost Notable Relationships Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Muay Thai Krav Maga Wing Chun Powers(Equipment if you don't have powers) Supernatural Condition (Enhanced Level) Physical Condition Prone to Sensory Overload *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Admin Bill of Approval